


In A World

by Mikkal



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, pure fluff, written before crossover was announced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkal/pseuds/Mikkal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One last, late night conversation between Kara and Barry before the DEO stabilize the breach and send him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A World

**Author's Note:**

> this was written way before the crossover was even announced and for a prompt on tumblr.

"I’m gonna go first—

_In a world_ —where things start out pretty ordinary— _Bartholomew Allen_ , who has the most unfortunate name _ever_ , is _transformed_ into _the Flash._ (I think I should go into voice acting, this pretty good—shut up, I can hear you.) He is the _fastest man alive_ , he can go as fast as lightning and knows Kung-Fu fighting. That’s not how the song goes. Anyway. By day he’s an ordinary forensic scientist, by night, and also day, he’s a superhero who saves every-day people and puts himself in harms way to save strangers. He is, Barry Allen, the Flasher—I mean, _the Flash._..”

Kara tries to hold the straight face for just a second longer, but the more Barry tries to muffle his own laughter with a couch pillow, the more her lips twitch until—then—she starts laughing along with him. He tosses an extra pillow at her head and she catches it not-quite-lightning-fast and hugs it against her chest, watching her new friend try to smother himself with

“You’re going to suffocate,” she warns between giggles.

 He shakes his head and pulls his face away, gulping in deep breaths. “Sorry,” he gasps. “You remind me of one of my friends. Before I was the Flash they called me the _Streak_. The amount of jokes Iris still makes about it even though is been two years, Jesus.” He takes one more, steady breath. “Okay, my turn.”

 “Just be careful,” she warns playfully.

“ _It’s a bird, it’s a plane, it’s_ —the best thing you will ever see in your life. Kara Danvers _is_ Supergirl! From the planet Krypton, Kara Zor-El is the flying brick you don’t want to meet. (Oh God, yours is so much better, stop me now—no, no stop laughing.) She’s faster than a speeding bullet, able to leap tall buildings in single bound—how tall are we talking here? _Burj Khalifa_ tall? Or do you have something taller here? —definitely more attractive than her cousin in blue and red, she is Kara Danvers, Supergirl! ( _nottobemistakenforsupermanbecauseshe’ssomuchcoolerthanthathowdareyou_.)”

Kara snorts then cover her face when she snorts again. “I, I caught like four, maybe five, words at the end!” she says, helpless to her giggles.

“’Not to be mistaken for Superman because she’s so much cooler than that how dare you,’” he says just ever-so-slightly slower than super-speed. If it weren’t for her own powers she would’ve lost the words again. “Just don’t tell him I said that. From what I’ve read about him in your DEO archives, I’d rather not get on his bad side.”

“I don’t know, the Flash here was pretty okay with him before he disappeared,” she says, frowning. “You said he’s back on your Earth, right? Why hasn’t he come home?”

Barry rubs the back of his neck. “That’s kind of a long story.” The tension in the air goes from non-existent to thick enough to touch and Kara immediately regrets asking anything at all. They were having _fun_ , the last night Barry has on her Earth before the DEO stabilizes the breach and he can go back.

She’s going to miss her new friend, even it has only been a week.

 Kara scrambles to her feet, practically lunging for her phone. “I know a 24 hr. pizza place that has absolutely amazing cheese crust. You want some?”

He laughs softly. “Kara, I have no money, remember?”

She waves the phone dismissively. “DEO opened a tab for you, _remember_? Alex would be very disappointed in you if you didn’t run up the bill before you left.” Which is something her sister said with so few words, but Kara’s going to take it how she can. “Come on,” she cajoles. “Do it for the best cheese crust you will ever have in your life. It’s guaranteed to bring you back to my side of the multiverse.”

Barry chuckles. “There’s many things to bring me back over here, I guess we’ll add cheese crust to the list. Have at it!”


End file.
